


Catching the Night

by g_f4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_f4ever/pseuds/g_f4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're back for 8th year and Harry's got a way to make Draco pay for what he did in the war but all Draco wants is to be left alone and to maybe feel what it's like to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a test run. I hope you guys like it, please pop in a comment if you're interested in this as I'm not sure whether to continue. This is a realtively short chapter and as this was written on my phone there are probably a million typos and I'm not sure how often updates will be but thank you for giving this a go. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, everything belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Draco sighed heavily as the rain crashed down around him, little drops glinting in his hair. He was back again. Back for eighth year and absolutely dreading it. It was all going to be different now, all because of the war. He supposed everyone had changed as a result of it, it affected everyone, some more so than others and some no one would of ever guessed.  
Draco sighed again, he probably fell into the last category, no one would understand because who was he now except a pathetic, little wizard who was on the losing side of the war.  
He knew his mother had taken their fall from grace poorly and he so desperately wished that he could go back to the manor and leave all of this school nonsense behind and just be there for her. He worried about her, God knows his father would be of no help to her.  
None of that mattered now though, the castle was already looming in the distance, he was already there. A gentle hand grasped his and he whipped his head 'round in panic. Pansy stood there, smiling reassuringly, "It'll be okay y'know? Everyone's all about forgiving and forgetting lately. So stop being such a Hufflepuff." She smirked and bumped her hip into his as they began their trip up to the carriages.  
Draco smiled at her light attempt at humour but couldn't help his voice wavering as he murmured, "But not everyone's going to be that way, if anyone."  
Pansy scrambled onto the carriage and he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from his mouth at her utter disregard at the fact that she had just flashed Draco everything. He stepped shakily into the carriage after her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Draco, seriously, what happened to that high and mighty, pretentious fuck from before?"  
Draco looked out into the forest as the carriage jerked into motion, the Thesterals occasionally shaking their heads or stumbling slightly due to the boggy ground. As Draco continued his silence, Pansy sighed in agitation, "You can't just ignore everyone for the whole year, we're the only Slytherin eighth years returning, we can't just hide away in the shadows. That's not what Slytherins do."  
Draco snapped his head 'round with a sneer on his face but Pansy couldn't help but think that it lacked it's usual venom. "In case you hadn't noticed that's exactly what Slytherins do in situations like these and Malfoys even more so. I want to get through this year without making a fuss." He slouched slightly and looked down, "I just want to be left alone." Silence overcame the two as the Thesterals trotted on, drawing ever closer to the one place in the world that Draco would rather not be.


	2. New Beginnings

“Why have you forced us to come back here, ‘Mione?” Muttered Ron harshly as he took in the sight of a certain Draco Malfoy shivering from the rain as he entered the hall with that pug-faced Slytherin girl, “That good for nothing pillock’s here, how does he even have the guts to show his face after everything that he’s done?”  
Harry, who was gazing absentmindedly before, snapped his head around at Draco’s name. Hermione groaned in annoyance, “He has just as much right coming back here as we do Ronald!”  
As Ron tried to retaliate Hermione snapped, “Don’t even try anything Ron, just leave him be.” She glanced up at Malfoy with a slight sneer on her face, “At least for now.” She muttered.  
Harry was astounded by how well the reconstruction of the castle went and decided to ignore his friends whilst they bickered about someone who he really did not have the time for this year. As he wandered around the entrance hall, he noticed things that hadn’t noticed before, things that had seemed too trivial to ever pay too much notice to.  
The dull buzz of chatter slowly dissipated as a figure gracefully came to rest at the bottom of the stairs. The few students who had decided to take a seat immediately stood to attention at the sight of McGonagall. “Right now students, if you could all follow me into the Great Hall for the first year sorting and the welcome dinner.” She peered over the top of her half-moon glasses as she inspected the cold eighth year students who stood impatiently in front of her. “I doubt I’ll need to remind you that you are once again the oldest year and you are to set an example for the younger years,” her eyes stopped on Malfoy and Parkinson as she said this. Malfoy lowered his head respectfully whilst Parkinson held her little pug-nose in the air.  
Harry snorted, he couldn’t believe the cheek of some, it was bad enough for the two Slytherins to even be there but for Parkinson to be so arrogant, it just wasn’t right; they had no right to be amongst those who had fought valiantly, those who weren’t cowards.  
As McGonagall led them into the hall, Harry couldn’t help but think of how wrong it was that it wasn’t Dumbledore who greeted them, wasn’t Dumbledore who made the speeches nor looked upon them all with that ever present glint in his eye. As they all sat down at their house tables amongst the younger years, he couldn’t ignore the anger rising up inside him, the pain that had constantly washed over him after Sirius had died was now back fall force and he jerked forward suddenly at the power of it. He knew whose fault it was. He knew why Dumbledore wasn’t here anymore.  
He raised his head slowly and focused his eyes on a gaunt face across the room. With narrowed eyes he clenched his fists under the table and swore to himself that he would make him pay. But not in any normal way, oh no, he was going to build him up, gain his trust and then watch as he crumbled down, down to the sewers where he belonged amongst the other vermin.  
Once the first years had been sorted and the feast devoured, the houses all trekked to their respective dorms in order to sleep however Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to. The anger inside of him was now at fever pitch and Hermione had noticed.  
“What’s wrong Harry, you’ve been tense all evening?”  
“Yeah mate, what’s up?” Ron questioned frowning.  
“It’s bloody Malfoy, that’s what.” Growled Harry.  
Hermione and Ron exchanged curious glances before looking back to Harry, “What’s he done now?” Enquired Ron, “I swear if he bloody tries anything, the little ferret.”  
“Nothing,” murmured Harry, “Nothing, it’s just why does he get to walk free when others have died due to him and his bloody Dark Lord?” Harry paced around the Gryffindor common room, wringing his hands roughly, “I mean it’s his fault Dumbledore’s dead, it’s his fault that Bill’s scarred for life and does he get punished for it?” Harry turned to face Hermione and Ron abruptly and hissed, “No, no he fucking well doesn’t. He deserves to be punished, to pay for what he did.”  
Hermione glanced at Ron again before saying, “Well, I suppose if it’s nothing too bad I wouldn't be that against hurting Malfoy. What did you have in mind?”  
Ron gaped open mouthed at her, “Did you just..?” He paused turning to look at Harry in shock, “Did she just..?”  
Hermione grinned before muttering, “Well, I suppose he deserves it right, I mean he did support the Dark Lord and all?”  
Ron continued to gape for a while before beaming at Hermione with pride, “You, you’re bloody brilliant you know that? So anyway Harry, what have you got planned?”  
Harry grinned at his two closest friends and gestured for them to take a seat on the sofas nearby. He laughed inwardly; Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him. The Sorting Hat considered putting him in Slytherin, right? Well now it was time for his inner serpent to be released.


End file.
